


A wound healing is uncertain (but we Guard the hope it will close to our heart)

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: The Vode Council as a meeting to talk about important stuff that affected the Vode Aliit recently.Also, no Thire, you won't get more Opossums.
Relationships: Abiik Batch, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &; CC-1010 | Fox &; Quinlan Vos (Star Wars), Circy Batch, Herf Batch (Background), Marvel Batch, The Vode Council, Ulik Batch, Ulyc Batch (Background)
Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891261
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	A wound healing is uncertain (but we Guard the hope it will close to our heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my beautiful people! I hope you like it! UWU
> 
> The Opossums-and-Thire thing is from a (Vox) discord server I am in.

Thorn rubbed his eyes as he finished his paperwork.  _ Gods _ , he hasn’t slept in what felt like ages…

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard knocking in his door.

Rising, Thorn quickly walked around his desk and opened his door, coming face to face with Stone and Thire.

The last one mentioned holding an opossum.

Thorn sighed.

“Thire, we are  _ not _ taking another opossum in, you can barely feed the ones you have,” Thorn said, raising his hands to rub his temple.

“Excuse you! This is Richard! Not a new one.” Thire snapped, holding Richard closer, before blinking and looking to the side “Although, we might need to prepare to more, Richard got his wife-”

“Wait, Richard is married?” Asked Stone, frowning.

Thire rolled his eye.

“Yes, he married Shabuir, it was the last Opossum-Marriage that Fox-” Thire cut himself off, looking at the ground as Thorn flinched and Stone tensed. Gulping, Thire quietly continued looking up again “It was one of the last Opossum-Marriages that Fox officiated...”

Thorn nodded, shifting a bit before trying to take the conversation elsewhere.

“So Shabuir is pregnant...?” Thorn asked.

Thire quietly nodded and said: “Yeah, I’m thinking of naming one Tim and another Tooka Prime.”

Stone snorted a bit before looking at Thire and raising an eyebrow.

“Tooka Prime? Really?”

“Shut up, it’s a great name.” Thire defended, blushing, ducking his head down in Stones direction.

“Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” Asked Thorn, changing the subject.

Stone looked back at Thorn, more serious.

“The Vode Council is reuniting right now, they couldn’t get you on your comm so we were sen to get you.” Stone said before pausing a bit and adding “Well,  _ Thire  _ was sent, I was passing by and decided to join him as a Shiny sent some of my paperwork here.”

Thorn nodded, remembering that he had put his comm in silence as he didn’t want to get distracted during his paperwork.

“Let’s go then.” Thorn said, nodding, before adding “Oh, and Stone? Your paperwork is the one in the left corner nearest to the door in my desk.”

***************************************************************

“Welcome to the _Vode Tsad Droten_ ” Greeted 99, using a holo-call to talk to them from Kamino “Today we will talk about the _Aruetii_ , CC-1010 and his fate relating to the _Vode Aliit_ with the new information revealed.”

The  _ Vode  _ of the Council stayed silent as 99 continued, listing what was first thought and then the report of the Jedi regarding Fox’s situation, which caused the non-Guard  _ vode  _ pale when they heard about the blocked memories (the Guard members tensed and looked down, trying not to think about how that had also happened to them, much to the concern of their  _ vode  _ ).

“...And now, it’s time to decide what to do with the new information.” 99 finished, putting his hands together “For those who don’t mind him rejoining the  _ Vode Aliit  _ and removing his title as traitor say ‘ _ Elek  _ ’, for those who don’t wish for him to join and for him not to lose his title as traitor say ‘ _ Nayc  _ ’ and for those who don’t mind either say ‘ _ Sosol  _ ’*.”

Most  _ vode  _ said ‘ _ Elek  _ ’, some, however, said ‘  _ Sosol  _ ’ but Herf Batch had said ' _ Nayc  _ ’ (when asked, they said they doubted that Fox didn’t know that Palpatine was a Sith, however, they changed their position to ‘ _ Elek _ ’ when Thire (who was hunched into himself and didn’t look at any of them in the eye during the vote), a member of the Batch, quietly said the blackouts happened to him and other Guards, which made the  _ vode _ to send a worried look to all the Guard members in the council, who refused to look at any of them).

“Alright, a decision was made, we shall not only remove his title as a traitor but we approach Marshall Commander Fox of the Republic Guard, apologise for our actions and offer to allow him back if he wishes so.” 99 said, clapping his hands “Now, we have another thing to talk about:  _ Ulik _ ’s Batch attempt of re-add Marshall Commander Fox of the Republic Guard to the  _ Vode Aliit _ before this Council had made a decision about him.”

The Ulik Batch stiffed, narrowing their eyes.

Commander Baraca raised his hand, signalling his wish to speak.

“The Council recognises Commander Bacara of the  _ Circy Traat’aliit _ . ”

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” Asked Bacara (one of the last two members of his Batch), leaning forwards, his younger batch brother, Neyo, the copycat, also leaning forward.

“The proposal wasn’t official as it wasn’t traditional and Fox takes the Mandalorian traditions seriously, so it didn’t count,” Alpha-17 said**, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair as Rex hesitantly raised his hand, asking to be allowed to speak. Which he was given.

“ARC Trooper Fives says that because Marshall Commander Fox was kicked out, he was as well.” He said softly.

The  _ Vode _ in the Council stayed silent for a while they processed the information.

Commander Doom nodded, running his hand through his blond-dyed brown hair (only evident by the roots) before raising his hand and being granted permission to speak.

“Alright, do not make the same mistake again.” Doom said, holding his hands over the table “I vote for the  _ Ulik  _ Batch to be put in suspension, at least for a few weeks if not a month or two or even more. We can deal with the ARC Trooper Fives situation later in the meeting.”

The rest of the Marvel Batch nodded in agreement at their oldest (living and present, as Fordo was on prison Guard duty, making sure that Palpatine didn’t escape) member decision, Keeli sending an apologetic look to Rex.

“Very well.” 99 said “As usual, anyone agreeing says ‘ _ Elek _ ’, anyone indifferent says ‘ _ Sosol _ ’ and for those who don’t agree say ‘ _ Nayc _ ’.”

Everyone said ‘ _ Elek _ ’, declaring that the Ulik Batch would be suspended.

“Very well, we will have three options regarding the time of the suspension.” Informed 99, before listing off the options and how the vote would be done.

“The first one is three weeks, the second one is six weeks and the third and final option is nine weeks. To vote, say ‘ _ Solus _ ’ for the first option,‘ _ T’ad _ ’ for the second option and ‘ _ Ehn _ ’ for the third option. Be aware that the suspension time is only this low for their position on this council and in the  _ Vode Aliit _ in general.”

The majority said ‘ _ Solus _ ’ (six batches) while the others voted ‘ _ T’ad _ ’ (four batches) and ‘ _ Ehn _ ’ (two batches), declaring that the Ulik batch would be suspended from the Council for three weeks.

“As decided with this vote, the  _ Ulik Traat’aliit _ will be suspended from the  _ Vode Tsad Droten  _ for three weeks, effective now.” 99 declared, before turning to the Ulik Batch, who looked grim and pale “Please leave and be aware that this is your first strike, two more and you will be forced to move to the Standby position, where you will get six chances, if you ruin them you will be disqualified for members of the council. To remove the strike earlier you will have to perform something that helps the vode for a long time, if it’s considered a big help, the strike will be removed from the record.” 99 said, with an apologetic smile “While the suspension is happening, the Marvel  _ Traat’aliit _ will take over the post of  _ Alori’Traat’aliit _ .”

The  _ Ulik _ batch nodded, quickly rising and leaving the room (although some did not appear to like the decision while others seemed ashamed or did not show emotion at all).

“Now that this is done, we have two more topics to talk about: Who will substitute the  _ Ulik Traataliit _ in the council while their suspension is happening and who will apologize in our behalf to Marshall Commander Fox, and by association ARC Trooper Fives, and ask if they want to rejoin the  _ Vode Aliit _ .”

Neyo raised his hand.

“The Council recognises ARC Commander Neyo of the  _ Circy Traat’aliit _ .” 99 said, allowing Neyo to speak.

“On the first topic I recommend the _Gra’tuar_ _Traat’aliit_ , they have shown great loyalty to the _Vode Aliit_ and helped the council, whether helping replace a _Traat’aliit_ in an emergency meeting or helping cover for a _Traat’aliit_ if for some reason they couldn’t be in the meeting.” Neyo suggested, before adding “The only reason that they weren’t chosen to replace the _Ulyc Traat’aliit_ -may their time in _Manda_ be peaceful- when they died was because they had thought they had lost their youngest member a week before, as we recently discovered he was still alive but was just lost and being kept from the _Vode Aliit_.”

Commander Gree quickly raised a hand to ask for permission to speak.

The moment that he was granted it, he (clearly concerned) said: “Are we sure it’s the best time? They just found Captain Gregor so they might need their time to deal with that fact.”

“I believe that they can manage.” Neyo said confidentially “In fact, they have been trying to bring Captain Gregor up to speed with how the  _ Vode Aliit _ works and what’s happening right now, so letting him and his  _ Traat’aliit _ in the Council for a few weeks would help him.”

Bacara raised his hand.

“The Council recognises Marshall Commander Bacara of the  _ Circy Traat’aliit _ .”

“We will need precautions so he doesn’t mess up, no offence intended, as he still doesn’t have the experience right now because of his amnesia. I vote for him to be granted no vote the first week, half a vote in the second week and in the last week he would be granted a full vote.”

99 nodded and said: “Then let’s vote. Say ‘ _ Elek _ ’ if you agree, ‘ _ Nayc _ ’ if you disagree and ‘ _ Am _ ’ if you agree but want to change something.”

Most people voted ‘ _ Elek _ ’ but some voted ‘ _ Nayc _ ’, however, one of the CT’s batch’s leaders voted ‘ _ Am _ ’.

“What do you want to change  _ Alor  _ of the  _ Abiik Traat’aliit _ ?” Asked 99.

“I suggest that we test Captain Gregor at the end of every week about what he learned about the inner workings of the Council, if he fails one, he gets the same amount of votes as he did the week before for half a week, if he passes, he moves up in the number of votes he gets.” The Vod suggested.

99 thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

“Very well, if you agree with the proposal say ‘ _ Elek _ ’ and if you don’t agree with it say ‘ _ Nayc _ ’.”

It was a unanimous vote as everyone said ‘ _ Elek _ ’.

“Very well, now to the second topic: Who will represent the  _ Vode Aliit _ and not only apologize to Marshall Commander Fox of the Republic Guard in our behalf but also offer him to let him rejoin the  _ Vode Aliit _ .” 99 said, looking at them in the eye, waiting for someone to volunteer.

Thorn raised his hand, waiting for 99 to allow him to speak, which he quickly did.

“I volunteer myself to talk to Marshall Commander Fox.” Thorn said, wanting to go speak on Fox to both apologise and to check on him, before adding something “I also think that we should bring his batch too.”

99 nodded before asking: “Anyone else?”

Thire hesitantly raised his hand, volunteering himself.

“Very well now, then I guess the meeting is over.”

*************************************************

Thorn checked his Chrono, standing outside with Thire as they waited for the  _ Ulik _ Batch to arrive so they could talk with Fox and apologize and ask him if he wanted to return to the  _ Vode Aliit _ .

“Finally.” Murmured Thire, uncrossing his arms and stopped leaning against the wall as they saw the  _ Ulik _ batch basically run to them.

“Let’s go,” Thorn said, turning around and knocking at the door.

“Who is it?” They heard a  _ vod _ ask from inside.

“We are Representatives of the  _ Vode Tsad Droten _ and we are here along with the  _ Ulik Traat’aliit _ ,” Thorn answered, making sure that he was heard inside the room.

They were met with silence for a few moments before they heard footsteps.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Fox (who looked a bit better since Thorn last saw him, more rested at least) and ARC Trooper Fives.

“May we come in?” Thire asked politely as he looked Fox up and down under his helmet.

Fox silently nodded as ARC Trooper Fives narrowed his eyes at  _ Ulik _ , but both stepped aside, letting them in.

“General Vos.” Greeted Thorn, ignoring the glare that the said man sent his way, knowing very well that after Fox was kicked out, no one at the Guard was allowed to call him by his first or just his last name and were forced to use his rank plus last name.

“Ah, ARC Commander Thorn, may we know what the  _ Vode Tsad Droten _ wanted with us?” Asked Fox, tense, drawing attention to himself again.

The  _ Ulik, visibly _ blinked, hadn’t noticed that Fox and ARC Trooper Fives had silently moved so they were closer to General Vos.

“We are here to represent the  _ Vode Tsad Droten  _ and-” Thorn was cut off as rapid knocking was heard from the doors.

“Come in,” Fox said, after sharing a look with ARC Trooper Fives and General Vos.

Opening the door, it revealed an out of breath Jek, who after taking a few deep breaths said words that made them all pale.

  
“Sirs, it’s Palpatine,  _ he escaped _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked it! Anyway, don't forget to comment or to talk to me in my Tumblr, @mrfandomwars!
> 
> ~~That moment when you were going to do something with the HTML but it was too much work, so yeah, sorry!~~
> 
> Again, the Opossums-and-Thire thing is from a (Vox) discord server I am in.
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  Vode Tsad Droten = Siblings assembly, made up by twelve batches with 24 in stand by (6 of the stand by batches were replaced as the 6 originals joined the council).  
> 3 of the batches are made up by CT's to represent them in the council (with at least one ARC member) with 5 CT batch's in stand by, although most of the CC's batch's adopted CT's.  
> 9 batches are CC's, although only 3 are full batch's as the other members were lost in the War.  
> 99, being one of the oldest Vode members usually is the coordinator of the meetings and helps keep them peaceful, as he has the most free time compared to the other older vode members.  
> Aruetii = Traitor;  
> Vode Aliit = Sibling Clan/Family;  
> Vode = Siblings, also members of the _Vode Aliit_ (meaning above);  
> Elek = Yes  
> Nayc = No;  
> Sosol = Equal;  
> Herf Batch = (Letter) H (Galatic Basic, Star Wars) Squad/Batch made up of Hirle (OC), Chirdon (OC), Heart (OC), Champion (OC), Thire, oldest to the youngest in that order;  
> Ulik = Mount, Pack animal;  
> Circy Traat’aliit = Circy (Cold) + Traat'aliit (batch/squad) - Cold Batch/Squad;  
> Gra’tuar Traat’aliit = Gra’tuar (Avenge) + Traat’aliit (batch/Squad) - Avenge Squad/Batch;  
> Manda = Mandalorian heaven;  
> Ulyc Traat’aliit = Ulyc (careful) + Traat'aliit (batch/squad) - Careful Squad/Batch;  
> Traat'aliit = Batch/Squad;  
> Am = Change;  
> Alor = Leader;  
> Abiik Traat’aliit = Abiik (air) + Traat'aliit (batch/squad) - Air batch/squad (most are pilots);  
> Solus = One;  
> T'ad = Two;  
> Ehn = Three;  
> Alori’Traat’aliit = Leading Batch.  
> Get's one more vote. (ie. a batch of 5 members gets 5 votes, the Ulik batch is made up of 7 members thus would normally get 7 votes but thanks to their position).  
> Fun Fact: If a member or two (or three if the batch has 7 members) from a batch disagrees with their batch, they get half a vote (ie. 1 member disagrees - 0,5 votes; 2 members disagrees - 1 vote; 3 members disagrees - 1.5 votes).
> 
> ***:**  
>  * = Not shown but 99 asks for the vode to say Elek first, then Nayc and then the third option, to be better organised;  
> ** = If a member/batch of the council was questioned they had the right to answer immediately without having to ask for permission.  
> The same thing if a talk about something is happening, a member just has to ask to speak once, if other members (same batch or not) whish to join the talk they also have to only ask permission to speak once. If the talk is resolved and they move to another topic, the members have to ask to speak again.  
> ***Doom, Gree, Thorn, Keeli. Two unknown members removed when the batch was too young to remember as they were taken to decommission/ recondition.  
> One of the members taken and was decommissioned while another was sent to be reconditioned (possibly put in stasis until a bit later so no one would suspect that they were the same person).


End file.
